Death has no Value
Death has no Value '''is the nineteenth case of the game and the first one to take place in the district called Fairview Plot: The team and the player in Fairview. Chief said Fairview is a silent place in which murder's are not commited but some time they are commited. The player got a call from a commentor that a roller skater has found murdered in the prize distribution area . She was pushed to death and stabbed with a thing on her back.When they reached their they collected the body and send it to autopsy. They came to know it was something like a saw . The suspects that were interrogated were the Commenter ,Louis Leroux a CNN reporter which report the murder of the roller skater. They talked to them and said and they said That she have won 12 championships starting his career. Starting from it they talked to his family members her husband and her mother-in-law. She said that she made money for us.Winning Championships get us money. Her mother-in-law said she would work in home but she is a roller skater and she never gave time to us and the last suspect was the victim's opposite team member named Mona Middlefinger she said that she always came first and I came the second . In the end of Chapter 2 rain started and the clouds were dazzling. Everything blackout Jones see anyone holding a flashlight and then he scared.In Chapter 3 the person who was holding the torch was the chief he said everything blackout because of heavy rain. They were talking in very low voice because their was no one around . Winters had been started and this heavy rain made the atmosphere more cold and cold. People now wear Jackets with muffrells and long snowy boots. In Chapter 3 they talked to the victims Husband their was a picture found he and Susie fighting. He said that we have so many money now you shall leave this championship. Susie and he have a big conversation between them. In the end they finally arrested Mona Middlefinger for The Murder. She said that she always win the championship and she always get the money. I decided to kill her. Mona said that you shall come to the upper portion of the prize distribution area. When Susie reached their she pushed her to death. I wanted and I stoled and that lier died. Judge Hall sentenced her to 30 years in prison with no parole. In AI , Chief called player and Hasuro inside and informed that their is a serial killer in this district who is killing the parents of the high school you have to arrest them Victim: '''Susie Arnold (pushed to death during the ceremony) Murder Weapon: Pushed to Death Killer: Mona Middlefinger Suspects: Oleg Raskolnikov Commenter Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses sunscreen * The Suspect uses lip balm * The Suspect drinks red wine Louis Leroux CNN reporter Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses sunscreen * The Suspect uses lip balm * The Suspect drinks red wine Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a bandage Howard Arnold Victim’s Husband Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses sunscreen * The Suspect drinks red wine Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a bandage Barbara Arnold Victim’s Mother-in-law Suspect‘s Profile * The Suspect uses lip balm Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a bandage Mona Middlefinger Roller skater Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses sunscreen * The Suspect uses lip balm * The Suspect drinks red wine Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a bandage Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer wears sunscreen * The Killer wears lip balm * The Killer drinks red wine * The Killer blood type is A- * The Killer wears a bandage Category:All Fanmade Cases